gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cool Kids
Cool Kids (En Español: Chicos Cool), es una cancion presentada en el episodio Child Star. La version original pertenece a Echosmith. Letra Jane: She sees them walking in a straight line, That's not really her style Mason: And they all got the same heartbeat, But hers is falling behind Madison con Roderick: Nothing in this world could ever bring them down Yeah, they're invincible, And she's just in the background Madison: And she says, Madison con Mason y New Directions: "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." Kitty: He sees them talking with a big smile, But they haven't got a clue Yeah, they're living the good life, Can't see what he is going through Spencer con Allister: They're driving fast cars, But they don't know where they're going In the fast lane, living life without knowing And he says, Myron con Spencer y New Directions: "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids" Kitty: And they said, "I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids Kitty y Myron con Spencer y New Directions: I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids Myron con Spencer y New Directions: I wish that I could be like the cool kids, 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids." New Directions: Whoa Whoa Whoa Spencer con Roderick: Like the cool kids Curiosidades * Los solos de están repartidos por parejas; es decir: Jane-Mason, Madison-Roderick, Kitty-Myron, Spencer-Alistair * Es la primera vez que New Directions viste de verde. * Es la Segunda vez que un personaje ingresa al club en un performance. * Es la tercera vez que todos los miembros de New Directions tienen un solo (La primera vez fue en On Our Way y la segunda en Home). * Es la segunda vez que Kitty finge una sonrisa o agrado en un número grupal, siendo la primera vez en Some Nights. * Durante un instante puede verse que Roderick se equivoca en la coreografía * Durante la presentación se puede a Rachel conmovida puesto que la letra de la canción habla sobre lo que ella vivió en McKinley por su falta de popularidad. Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jane Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mason Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Madison Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Roderick Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Myron Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Child Star Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Spencer Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Allister Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio